1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to garments for women and more particularly to a method and apparatus that supplies unattached sleeves.
2. Description of the Problem
Dresses, evening gowns and tops are often times sleeveless. While these sleeveless garments continue to be in style, not all women want to partially or totally expose their arms. Nevertheless, they would still like to be able to wear these garments without limitation. Other women would like to make a stylish statement by adding a decorative sleeve to their existing look. Wearing a sleeved blouse or shirt under sleeveless garments adds weight, bunches and will not lie flat adding visible lines and creases. It also restricts the exposure of both the neckline and the upper back, distracting from the intended design of the garment. Additionally, there are added difficulties in matching up the sleeved blouse or shirt shoulder seams and armholes with the sleeveless garment, making it nearly impossible to achieve the look intended. Also, often times women who are looking to conceal their arms are of either a certain age or a certain weight, and may feel too warm layering two fully constructed independent garments. This, along with the obstruction of the desired worn garment, is one of the reasons why the wearer of the sleeveless garment would not wish to wear a jacket or sweater/cardigan on top of the sleeveless piece.
It would be tremendously advantageous to have a garment made to be worn with sleeveless outfits that supplies stylish sleeves which enhance the look of the outfit, and yet provide a coverage for the arms. Different versions of the garment could be made using different types of fabric so that by changing this garment, many different sleeve combinations could be realized time and time again.